Family FyoDa
by shizu yummy
Summary: Fic berisi drabbel pendek keseharian keluarga absurd. OC : Duscha (FyoDa Child) /Fyodor x Dazai/ Boyslove/ cover by Fika muzamil
1. Chapter 1

**Family FyoDa by Shizu yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs by Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn! :** _sho-ai, eyd mungkin agak berantakan, boys love. Drabbel pendek,typo-chan._

 **Pair :** Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Osamu Dazai.

Sebuah kisah keseharian absurd keluarga FyoDa dengan karakter lain.

 **1\. Nikah**

"Ayahku ngebet cucu dan aku dipaksa cari jodoh." curhat dazai pada Fyodor.

"Ngapain khawatir nanti juga dapet."

"Tapi disuruhnya sekarang."

"Ya udah aku nelpon ortuku dari Rusia buat kesini kita adain besanan."

"Hah?"

"Kita nikah besok!"

 **2\. Malem pertama.**

Fyodor dan Dazai sudah ada di kamar hotel mewah pesenan papih Fukuzawa, terlihat ranjang berhias kelambu dan taburan bunga mawar–diyakini ulah Ranpo.

"Jadi mo mulai gimana?" ini Dazai.

"Kamu maunya pose apa?" ini Fyodor udah siap buka jas kawinan.

"BDSM yuk."

"Ayuk."

 **3\. Minta cucu.**

"Gimana malem pertamanya?" tanya Ranpo kumpul diruang keluarga.

"Gerah mak."

"Sering-sering aja nganu biar cepet dapet cucu."

"Ya kali mak baru sekali tembak dapet."

 **4\. Ngidam**

Entah ini kok udah fase ngandung. Namanya drabbel mah bebas. #taboked

"Fyo aku ingin kepiting."

Fyodor menyanggupi.

"Tapi jangan lupa gantung dilangit biar kek bunuh diri, pake tambang ya."

Fyodor cengo.

 **5\. Ngidam (2)**

Dipagi hari pukul 02.00 belum subuh.

"Fyo, fyo bangun." pinta Dazai menguncang pria yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Apa sih.. Ini masih jam 2 pagi."

"Aku ingin kamu ngemilin diterjen."

"KAMU MAU ANAK KITA GAK PUNYA BAPAK!?"

 **6\. Nama anak.**

"Eriko? Yuriko? Tania?" Dazai mengoceh tak henti.

"Pikir kan lah dengan baik Osamu kau ingin nama apa?"

"Aah! Banyak orang tua yang kasih nama dengan gabungan nama kan? Coba kita lakukan!"

"Dostosyevky dan Osamu... Dosa?"

"..." Dazai terdiam. "Coba ganti aku yang didepan"

"SaDo."

Keduanya hening berjamaah.

 **7\. Ngambek**.

"Kamu lebih sayang komputer dari pada aku!"

"Ini kerjaan Osamu."

"Ya udah aku cari papah baru aja!"

Fyodor stres si bini mood swignya kambuh.

 **8\. Jatah**

Fyodor terduduk lemas dimeja makan, mata pandanya terlihat semakin tebal. Biasalah ngejar Deadline kerja begadang 3 hari 3 malam.

"Lesuh banget." ucap Dazai melahap nafsu sup kepiting kesukaannya.

"Gara-gara siapa yang minta jatah disaat kerjaan numpuk."

Dazai merengut. "Ohh jadi gak mau belai istri..?"

Fyodor meneguk ludahnya."Bukan cuma aku.."

"Ya udah aku cari yang lain buat ngebelai!"

"BUKAN GITU! OKEH NANTI MALEM KITA LAKUIN LAGI!"

Raut ngambek Dazai berubah ceria, menerjang mesra sang suami.

Besok-Besok Fyodor bakal beli obat kuat tambah stamina /gak.

 **9\. Siklus gugatan orang tua.**

"Duscha manis banget sih." seru Ranpo disela menggedong sang cucu.

Fyodor dan Dazai hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan buat adiknya?" tanya Ranpo.

"MAK INI BARU BROJOL LOH MAK."

 **10\. Manja**.

"Sesekali aku ingin gantian dimanja." ucap Fyodor duduk disofa terlihat Dazai mendekap mesra dalam pelukan.

"Huh? Tumben ngomong gitu."

"Gak, enak aja kayaknya liat kamu minta manja-manja."

"Padahal sendirinya manja tiap diranjang.."

"Loh kamu kan yang manja minta jatah?"

"Lah tapi itu pun aku yang harus duduk diatasmu gerak pinggul."

"Tapi kamu enak kan?"

Intinya? Siapa yang paling manja? Dazai atau Fyodor? Entahlah...

 **END or TBC...?** #saya sih inginnya TBC #tehe

 **A/n** : UHHH SHIZU GUGULINGAN SENDIRI NULIS GINIAN. Gak ada yang lebih indah dari ngasup otp drabbel sweet fluff. Sebenernya ini dari status fb shizu sendiri sih digabungin banyak rupanya. Nama anak Duscha ide dari Fika yang artinya kebahagiaan dalam bahasa Rusia. Nyerahin kepara Daddynya dijamin gak bakal selese ngasih nama.

 **Ada yang berniat mereview?**


	2. Chapter 2

**11\. Crossdress**

Dazai berpose seksi diatas ranjang tubuhnya berbalut dandanan perempuan dengan gaun malam dan sebuah wig panjang bergelombang, niat sih ingin godain suami dengan cara crossdress. Tapi coba lihat lah pria simata panda yang justru terdiam didepan pintu.

"Gak ada komentar nih?" tanya Dazai agak merengut, ingin rasanya lempar lingerie yg ia pakai.

"Kamu yang ngapain?" Fyodor malah tanya balik.

Muka Dazai bete mendadak. "Puji kek dah dandan cantik gini."

"Kamu rencana menggodaku?"

"Gak tuh."

"Asal kau tau Osamu aku lebih tergoda melihatmu telanjang dari pada berpakaian seperti ini." ucap Fyodor, tiba-tiba wig dan stocking melayang padanya.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Dazai–dia membugilkan diri. Sukses membuat pria Rusia didepannya tegang mendadak.

#Fyodor murah ya :")

 **12\. Tembak dan Tusuk masa pedekate.**

"Fyodor-san dulu pas pacaran dengan kakak itu seperti apa?" tanya sang manusia harimau tersayang kita.

"Aku pernah menembaknya."

"Hooh... Fyodor-san yang nembak duluan?" Atsushi terpesona.

"Ya begitu lah.. Ahh aku juga pernah menusuk Osamu dari belakang."

Atsushi cengo. "Me-menusuk?"

"Ya menusuk..."

–Geplakan cinta mendarat pada Fyodor.

"Adek gue jangan seenaknya lu nodain.. Itu boong kok."

"Benar kok, aku kan pernah menembakmu pakai snaiper, dan menusukmu pake pisau." balas Fyodor.

"... Fyo... Cerai yuk?"

Diketahui kisah cinta kedua pria ini tidak lah berawal dari keromantisan.. Melainkan bunuh-membunuh dan saling benci.

 **13\. Nyusul.**

"Atsushi.. Bukannya kau dapat lamaran dari om konglomerat ya." tanya Dazai diacara nonton tv.

"Kak Dazai... Mau aku nikah sama om-om?" tanya Atsushi.

"Gak sih terserah.. Ku dengar dia penyayang dan baik mungkin.."

"Dia dia sudah punya istri loh." potong Fyodor. Dazai Refleks berdiri.

"OM DOYAN POLIGAMI MENDING MUSNAH AJA. Atsushi bagus kau tolak."

"Ah.. Ya.. Soalnya Ryu–Akutagawa.. Maksudku Berniat melamarku.. Nanti." sang adik malu-malu kucing.

"Abangmu baru nikah taon lalu dan kau sudah mau nyusul!? TUNDA DULU!"

Ingatlah harga diri seorang kakak itu tinggi...

 **14\. Jatah (2)**

"Tidur~ lah tidur~ putriku sayang." gumam Dazai mengeloni si putri kecil diatas ranjang.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Fyodor.

"Sudah." Dazai memindahkan Duscha ke ranjang bayi.

"Sekarang gantian dong aku yang dikelonin."

"Maaf gak terima kelonan bayi besar, mending sama bantal gih." Dazai nyelonong pergi.

 **15\. Zodiak.**

"Padahal Gemini dan Scorpio tidak ada kata cocok.. Dan sangat bertolak belakang." ucap Dazai–tangannya menggenggam sebuah majalah, tampaknya pria ikal tersebut membuka halaman berisi ramalan mingguan.

"Jadi? Memang cinta itu ditentukan dengan kecocokan zodiak?"

"Ya enggak sih.."

"Coba liat diScorpio adalah tipe setia, tentu aku akan setia denganmu Osamu."

Dazai berbluss ria.

 **TBC / END(?)**

 **A/n :** berguling menatap.. Ini kok beda ma Ch1... Berasa awal cuma macem cakap2 jadi gini.. Trimakasih untuk anak dedemit(?) yg rupanya nengok fic emaknya yg receh ini. Bahkan kasih masukan tema lel. Beberapa ide dari canonnya sih tapi dingacoin /dikepret.

 **Omake.**

Terlihat Dazai sedang meminumkan susu pada Duscha.

"Duscha mulu yang dikasih susu.. Aku kapan?" ini Fyodor sengaja memeluk Dazai yang sedang menggendong sang putri kecil.

"Mau susu?" tanya Dazai.

Fyodor sudah iseng grepe-grepe dada sang bebeb.

"Nih" Dazai menyumpel botol susu bayi pada Fyodor.

Nasib para suami yg sudah beranak. Dimana istri sudah bukan milik sendiri lagi melainkan juga harus berbagi jatah pada benih yang ditanam.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Ada yang berniat mereview?**


	3. Special Chuuya Duscha

**. Pertemuan dengan Chuuya-nii. (Special chap)**

"Hooh jadi kalian sudah punya anak..?" tanya pria pendek bersurai jeruk sebut saja Nakahara Chuuya. Manik biru kini menatap sebal pada pria jangkung yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau kapan menikah Chuuya?" ejek Dazai, dia bahkan tak perduli tatapan sebal yang dilempar Chuuya.

"Chuuya? ChuuChuu Chuu-nii." ucap si cilik tangan mungil menarik rompi hitam yang dikenakan Chuuya.

"..." Chuuya terhening, menatap lekat gadis kecil yang kini menggandeng tangannya.

"Chuu-nii?" ulang Duscha gadis kecil itu menatap bingung.

"SERIUS LU DAZAI INI ANAK LO!?" Chuuya cengo, matanya terus menatap gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun disampingnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, kalo keduanya bisa disebut MAJI AKUMA tapi bagi Chuuya si kecil ini justru MAJI TENSHI sangat berketerbalikan.

"Tanya yang buat" Dazai penging menutup telinganya dan melirik Fyodor.

"Jadi kami ingin titip Duscha disini hari ini" ucap Fyodor to the point, niat awal mengunjungi apartemen mantan rekan sang istri memang niat titip anak.

"Haahh!? Anak lo kok nitip ke gua!?" Chuuya sewot. Jujur dia malas direpotkan. Apa lagi jaga anak.

"Ayolah Chuuya rekanmu ini butuh bantuan" pinta dazai memelas wajah sok imutnya sudah keluar.

Kalau gak ada yang namanya anak kecil disini sudah diyakini Chuuya akan melempar bogem mentahnya pada Dazai.

"Ayaahh! Ini apa?" tanya Duscha yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam sebuah topi berbulu–yang diketahui salah satu koleksi milik Chuuya. Rupanya si kecil ini mengendap masuk keapartemen Chuuya tanpa disadari 3 mahluk berbatang yang sedang berdebat didepan pintu.

"Okeh dia boleh disini" balas Chuuya begitu saja setelah beberapa saat melirik Duscha, sukses membuat Dazai cengo. Tumben si pendek nurut, biasanya kagak.

"Chuu-nii ini apa?" tanya Duscha lagi dengan menggunakan topi tersebut dikepalanya. Terlihat manis karna kepala si kecil hampir tenggelam dalam topi.

"Itu topi kau suka?" tanya Chuuya dilengkapi senyum lembut.

"Ada bulunya lucu!" seru Duscha girang.

"Kau mau lihat yang lain?" Chuuya tersenyum pt 2 lalu mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan si cilik. Menuntun dan membawa masuk Duscha begitu saja kedalam apartemennya. (peduli setan sama dua tiang ngeselin)

"Luluh juga dia sama anak anak" ucap Dazai melenggang pergi dengan Fyodor. Akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan berdua.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

A/n : Hello~~~ lama tak jumpa~~ :'( lagian emang ada yg nunggu familiy absrud ini? Gak keknya. Ch ini dulu ilang dan nyatanya masih ada rupanya. Kalau kalian gak bisa banyangin Duscha kek apa dia OC dicove ff ini #Fika makasih banget udah digambarin dulu 3 Dan upload ini demi asupan semata karna ada yg doyan Chuuya Duscha.

 **Omake**

Ketika Duscha balik dijemput kedua ortunya.

"Udah besar nanti aku ingin nikah sama Chuu-nii" dan ucapan si gadis kecil ini sukses membuat Dazai membatu, bahkan dirinya hampir jadi butiran debu.

"TIDAK...! NAK KAU SERIUS!? SAMA SI PENDEK ITU!? JANGAN!" Dazai heboh menguncang pundak sang anak tercinta.

"Efek orang tuamu yang nikah dini ya.." ucap Fyodor yang kalem-kalem saja. Ya mengingat mertuanya itu beda umurnya jauh (read Fukuzawa Ranpo selisih 19).

 **XoX**

Esoknya ketika chuuya berniat mampir kerumah Dazai rencananya sih kasih oleh-oleh ke Duscha.

"Orang pendek dilarang masuk" jegat Dazai depan pintu, kali ini gantian dia yang menatap sebal.

"Kenapa kau? Aku bawa teh untuk suamimu dan kue untuk Duscha. Minggir." Chuuya melempar bikisan begitu saja, Dazai sendiri terlihat sangat ingin membunuh si pendek didepannya. Chuuya? Dirinya sudah seenak jidat melenggang masuk.

"CHUU-NII" teriak Duscha berlari melewati kaki jenjang Dazai lalu memeluk erat sosok Chuuya. Dazai sukses melotot, anaknya dicuci pake apa pas dititip kemarin?

.

.

Diyakini sang maniak bunuh diri ini akan serius gantung diri kalo anak tercintanya ini jadi besanan sama Chuuya. Dazai pundung dipelukan Fyodor setelahnya

.

.

 **End**


End file.
